Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Loropetalum chinensis cultivar Bill Wallace.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Loropetalum plant, botanically known as Loropetalum chinensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Bill Wallacexe2x80x99.
The new Loropetalum is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Loropetalum chinensis cultivar Burgundy, not patented. The new Loropetalum was discovered and selected by the Inventor from within a large population of plants of the cultivar Burgundy in a controlled environment in Semmes, Ala. in 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings at Semmes, Ala., since July, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Loropetalum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Bill Wallacexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Bill Wallacexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Outwardly spreading and procumbent plant habit.
2. Short internodes, dense and bushy growth habit.
3. Relatively small leaves.
4. Dark reddish green-colored leaves.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Moncks Corner, S.C., plants of the new Loropetalum differed from plants of the cultivar Burgundy in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Loropetalum were outwardly spreading and procumbent in habit whereas plants of the cultivar Burgundy were much taller and upright.
2. Plants of the new Loropetalum had shorter internodes and were denser and bushier than plants of the cultivar Burgundy.
The new Loropetalum can be compared to the cultivar, Zhuzhou Fuchsia, not patented. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Moncks Corner, S.C., plants of the new Loropetalum differed from plants of the cultivar Zhuzhou Fuchsia in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Loropetalum were outwardly spreading and procumbent in habit whereas plants of the cultivar Zhuzhou Fuchsia were much taller and upright.
2. Plants of the new Loropetalum had shorter internodes and were denser and bushier than plants of the cultivar Zhuzhou Fuchsia.
3. Plants of the new Loropetalum had smaller and narrower leaves than plants of the cultivar Zhuzhou Fuchsia.
4. Plants of the new Loropetalum had reddish green-colored leaves whereas plants of the cultivar Zhuzhou Fuchsia had dark purple-colored leaves.
The new Loropetalum can also be compared to the cultivar, Ruby, not patented. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Moncks Corner, S.C., plants of the new Loropetalum differed from plants of the cultivar Ruby in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Loropetalum were outwardly spreading and procumbent in habit whereas plants of the cultivar Ruby were taller and upright.
2. Plants of the new Loropetalum had shorter internodes and were denser and bushier than plants of the cultivar Ruby.
3. Plants of the new Loropetalum had smaller and narrower leaves than plants of the cultivar Ruby.